


Distractions

by Moonsault



Series: Heaven & Hell [11]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Episode Tag, First Kiss, Jealousy, Kayfabe Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 19:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13348281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonsault/pseuds/Moonsault
Summary: Kevin's notjealous,he's just worried Sami might get distracted from his goals, teaming up with Becky for the Mixed Match Challenge.Sami, on the other hand, has never gotten distracted from his real goal, and it's finally within reach.





	Distractions

“She hugged you,” Kevin said. He’d meant it to sound like the simple statement of fact it was, and was surprised at how small his voice sounded.

“Hm?” Sami looked up from where he was lying on the couch, his long legs stretched out across the dark leather. He stayed at Kevin’s house most of their days off now, claiming that if Kevin was going to buy a big ritzy place in Florida the least he could do was let his friend use one of the spare empty bedrooms. Kevin still wasn’t sure what obscure impulse had made him pack everything up and move south in August, but he was really glad now that he had.

“She hugged you,” Kevin said again.

“Who?” Sami put his book down. “Oh, Becky? Yeah.” He smiled, remembering. “She was pretty happy.”

“You hugged her,” Kevin said. This formulation of the sentence was a little more painful to say, for some reason.

“Well, I wasn’t just going to stand there while she hugged me,” Sami laughed. Then he looked more closely at Kevin and stopped laughing. “Kev, are you okay?”

“I don’t know if you should be dividing your energy, what with our big title match coming up,” Kevin said.

Sami made a dismissive noise. “The first tournament match isn’t until after the Rumble.” At that last word, his eyes kindled as they always did, talking about it, and he scrambled to his knees, beaming at Kevin over the back of the couch. “Kev, we’ll be the champs by then. It’s going to be _amazing.”_

His smile made Kevin’s breath catch. How many years had he pretended he hadn’t missed that smile? The first time Sami had smiled at him again after Hell in a Cell, he had thought he might just die at the bright weight of it, pressing on his heart. And now, _now_ he had to share it with--

“You’re going to be distracted,” he said. “You’re going to be posting about it on social media and making cute videos with her and get distracted from our goal.” 

He heard the surliness in his own voice and almost flinched at it, waiting for Sami to get angry, to snap at him, to storm out. For a long moment, Sami looked at him, unsmiling. Then he said, “Kev. Come here.”

Scowling, Kevin sat down on the couch next to him, feeling stupid. 

“You really think I’m that easily distracted?” Sami said. 

He sounded curious rather than angry. Kevin’s heart gave a sudden sharp hitch of relief, and in that moment of relief he blurted out, “Becky’s talented.”

“She sure is,” said Sami.

“And… and optimistic. Bright. Cheerful.” Kevin felt his own habitual glower darken his face as he said it.

Sami was looking at his face closely. His mouth curved slightly as he nodded.

“And she’s… beautiful,” Kevin finished, feeling miserable and unsure why. “Of course she’d be a distraction.”

“Ah,” said Sami. “But Kevin, I’ve got a goal in mind, and I don’t give up on my goals.” He was smiling as if he were very pleased with himself. “I wouldn’t get distracted even if she threw herself into my arms,” he announced. “Like this--”

And without any warning he flung himself forward into Kevin, knocking them both down onto the couch.

Kevin’s arms went around him without thinking. Sami had hugged him after their win at Clash of Champions, had thrown himself into Kevin’s arms. His arms had felt empty ever since.

“Is that distracting?” Sami said against his neck, wriggling until he was right on top of Kevin. “Have you forgotten that we’re going to be co-champs?”

“Uh, no, of course not,” Kevin said a little breathlessly.

Sami put his mouth right up against Kevin’s ear, until Kevin could feel the breath tickling into him like fire. “Do you think I’d get distracted if she whispered right into my ear? If she said something like,” Sami took a breath, then whispered into Kevin’s ear, “ _I’ve loved you for years._ ”

“ _Oh,”_ said Kevin before he could help himself, closing his eyes.

Sami’s soft laugh against his ear made Kevin feel like he was going to die. “You think it would throw me off if she said…” He paused and Kevin waited, trying to keep his breathing regular. “ _I want to kiss your beautiful mouth,_ ” Sami breathed. _“Do you want me to kiss you?”_

“Yes,” squeaked Kevin, then added quickly, “I mean, yes, I think that would probably… throw anyone off, actually.”

Sami sat back and pulled a chagrined face, looking at Kevin. “You really think that little of me?” he asked in a teasing voice. He didn’t seem in any hurry to get off of Kevin.

Kevin swallowed a few times. “I think anyone would be distracted by having a bright, beautiful, cheerful, amazingly talented wrestler talking about wanting to kiss them.”

“You don’t think I could handle it if she started doing something like this?” Sami leaned forward again and started nuzzling at Kevin’s neck, kissing his jawline, his lips hot and hungry as he moved closer and closer to Kevin’s mouth. He stopped just short of Kevin’s lips and for a moment they just lay there together, their breaths quick and uneven and yet somehow still in sync, always in sync. “You think,” Sami said, and his voice wavered, “you think I’d forget everything I ever worked for, everything I ever wanted if she kissed me? If she put her mouth on mine like… like this?”

The last two words were whispered against Kevin’s lips, and then Sami was kissing him, and it was everything Kevin had ever wanted and not let himself think about, everything he’d ever tried to powerbomb out of his soul and failed. He wrapped his arms around Sami and kissed him back, and Sami laughed into his mouth and moved up against him until they were both panting, breathless with laughter and desire and joy.

“Oh,” whispered Sami into his hair as he slipped his hands into Kevin’s clothes, exploring. “We’ll be ready for that title match no matter what.”

Kevin felt like he was dissolving into bliss, like there was nothing in the world except for Sami’s mouth and hands and his own body. “Um,” he muttered vaguely. “Title match, right.”

“Kevin,” Sami laughed, kissing his forehead, kissing his chin, his bright Sami, his golden one, “you remember the title match, right?”

Kevin stared at him as if he were speaking in sunlight, not English. “Kiss me again,” he begged, lost in wonder. “Please.”

Sami touched his cheek and Kevin leaned into it, dazed with happiness. “Right,” Sami said, cheerful and satisfied. “No more distractions.”


End file.
